


K-ON! - Strawberry Parfait

by Spywi



Category: K-On!
Genre: Gen, K-ON! - Freeform, k on, k on!, k on!!, k-on!!, keion, keionbu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spywi/pseuds/Spywi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair warning, I wrote this while I was bored during work today, I'm leaving it at that. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-ON! - Strawberry Parfait

Yui Hirasawa sat slumped in her chair, too exhausted from her midterm that afternoon. Thanks to Mio-chan, she was able to complete most of the midterm with confidence, and now, having used up all her energy, she was in need of something sweet to fill her tummy.

"Yui~" called out Mugi, who had just walked in the door. "I brought a strawberry cake with me today!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Yui, jumping out of her chair.

"Calm down, we just got here," moaned Ritsu, trudging in behind Mugi. "Man, I'm pooped, that exam was too long…"

"Well, if you had gotten a good night's sleep last night, you'd have been able to stay awake during the test," said Mio, who walked in after Ritsu. "Be grateful I let you stay over at my place, otherwise you'd have never made it to school in time for the exam."

"Yea yea, whatever. Mugi! Let's eat that cake!"

"Yes, let me just find my cake knife from the cupboard."

Ritsu and Mio sat down as Mugi started rummaging through the tea cabinet in the corner. Yui stood up and picked up Giita and then sat down with the rest of them.

"You're not planning on feeding your guitar any cake, are you?" asked Ritsu sarcastically.

"Heehee, nope, but I love Giita so much that I want him to be right next to me at all times and hug him and kiss him forever and ever and dress him up and… - "

"Geez Yui, if you used a run-on sentence like that during the English exam, you'd fail on the spot." Ritsu remarked.

"Aw, but it's fun to show my love for Giita in one sentence!" pouted Yui.

"How exactly is that fun…?"

"Now now, guys, let's have some cake, shall we?" said Mugi, who had returned with the cake cutter.

Mugi served the cake to everyone, and left a slice at an empty spot for Azusa.

"Geez, where'd Nakano disappear to?"

"Ritsu, be nice. She's probably on cleaning duty, or has some work to take care of," said Mio.

"Azunyan better hurry up and get here, or else I'll be taking her cake!" said Yui from across the table.

"Yui, that cake is for Azusa-chan. Here, you can have the strawberry off my slice." said Mugi, using her fork to place the strawberry on Yui's cake.

Beaming, Yui took her fork and went to eat the strawberry, when suddenly…

"Surprise Ninja Steal!" Ritsu quickly plucked the strawberry off of Yui's cake and stuffed it into her own mouth.

"RITSU, NO!" shouted Mio.

Yui's fork froze in midair, then immediately began trembling. Her eyes widened and she turned pale.

"R-Ricchan, you…"

"Uh oh…" said Mugi.

Yui's other hand tightened around Giita's neck, causing the strings to press hard into Yui's hand and made the wood creak.

Mio, one second too late in stopping Ritsu, stood there in horror as Yui's eyes glazed over, and then suddenly went dull.

"Um…Y-Yui?"

With a suddenly roar, Yui took the guitar in her hard and swung it with all her might.

"MY STRAWBERRY!" cried Yui.

The body of the guitar connected with Ritsu's head at top speed, causing the drummer to fly backwards across the room and collide with her drumset.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Mio.

"Oh my… Ricchan…" whispered Mugi, hands over her mouth.

As blood slowly poured where Ritsu lay, Mio and Mugi backed away from the crazed Yui, and then turned and started to run away. Yui hefted the guitar and tossed it with the accuracy of a pro football player, causing the neck of the guitar to pierce through Mugi's heart from the back.

"Oh…" said Mugi as she fell to the ground. As Mio continued to run, Yui began walking, pausing only to pull her guitar out of Mugi's body.

"My…strawberry…" mumbled Yui with a dead look in her eyes.

Mio, eyes closed in fear, collided with the door. She slid down, then turned to find Yui slowly walking towards her, bloody guitar in hand. Mio tried to back up, but was trapped by the door and by fear.

"Y-Yui…please…don't…" cried Mio, tears spilling from her eyes.

Yui paused for only a moment, before lifting the guitar above her head to strike.

The last thing Mio saw was Yui's face, which was contorted by anger and grief.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Mio.

The guitar came swinging down…

Blood everywhere.

"…and that's why you shouldn't take away someone's strawberry off the top of their cake, Nodoka-chan…T~T" whined Yui, who sat crying in front of Nodoka. A cake without a strawberry sat in front of Yui.

Nodoka sighed. "Geez, Yui, your imagination keeps getting weirder and weirder…"

"But Nodoka-chaaaaaaann…~"

Nodoka looked over at Yui, and sighed once more. Being best friends with Yui certainly is interesting, to say the least.


End file.
